1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to stethoscopes, and more particularly to a resilient sound collector for a stethoscope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
All stethoscopes have a pair of ear pieces at one end insertable into the ears of a user, a sound collector at the other end placeable on the surface of a sound producing body, and a pair of sound conducting tubes connecting the sound collector to the ear pieces for conducting the sound waves to the ear drums of the user. The sound collectors and disk-like diaphragms contained therein have heretofore been formed out of hard material such as metal. Although such sound collectors operate satisfactorily for adult use, they create a serious problem when used in toy stethoscopes handled by children. Children tend to be less careful than adults and are prone, for example, to swing the stethoscope about without too much concern for other persons near by or to yell into the diaphragm of the sound collector. A sound collector formed from hard material when swumg haphazardly can inflict serious injury to others, particularly if one is struck in the eye. Also, yelling into the diaphragm of the sound collector or tapping the diaphragm sharply can crease unpleasant pressure, noise and/or damage to the ear drums of the user. Applicant's invention is believed to obviate these and other disadvantages of prior art sound collectors.